His Gaze
by Yui Mikazuki
Summary: Riko noticed a change in the way Hyuuga looks at her. A HyuugaXRiko Oneshot.


**Summary: Riko noticed a change in the way Hyuuga looks at her. A HyuugaXRiko Oneshot.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

It's a typical day in Seirin's Basketball afternoon practice just ended and the club members are now in the middle of changing into their school uniforms.

"Hey Kawahara,why so gloomy today?It's just you know,don't suit you at 're usually loud every now and then." Furihata tap the back of his friend.

"He's right,what's gotten into you lately?If there's something bugging you,we can at least listen." The always willing to help and another first year Fukuda added.

"So what is it?Another heartbreak?" Furihata teased.

Kawahara let out a sigh.

"What are you talking about,of course not idiot!I'm still recovering from yesterday's wound so there's no way I'll confess to another girl right away!" Kawahara gave a furious yet an about to cry look to his two friends.

"Gomen gomen,my 's just a joke don't take it to it's not your problem then what could it be?" Furihata asked.

"It's about the final exam next two looks like you're doing fine huh?What am I going to do?My allowance is at stake damn it!" Kawahara sighed again,but this time a deeper him,Furihata let out a same deep sigh.

"As if!I'm in the brink of failing too you know!I'm just forcing myself not to get depressed about it!We're on the same boat you know" Furihata bowed his head,his face suddenly became as pale as Kawahara.

"H-hey,come on don't be like that Furihata,Kawahara!If both of you study,you'll be fine!" Fukuda tried to comfort them but it didn't raise their spirits at all.

"I have an idea!How about a group study?" the two flinched a little after hearing finally seem to get the attention of his two friends

"Did you say group study?Count me in too!My midterm results are not too good as well." The red haired ace of Seirin spoke all of a sudden.

"Kagami-kun too?!Then we seriously need to pull this off!" Fukuda panicked. Kagami is the team's ace after can't afford to lose such an important member since the next tournament is approaching in no time.

"In that case,shall we ask our Coach?She helped me before too." Kagami suggested.

"I agree,she's really capable in this kind of things as well,let's talk to coach later"

* * *

Meanwhile at the gym,the brunette lady and coach of Seirin,Aida Riko is sitting somewhere in a corner,busy analyzing the whole team's data such as every players's physical standing,their strength and weaknesses that she noticed during practice,and at the same time coming up to a new training regimen to improve each of them physically and has become her daily routine since the very day she accepted to be the coach of the basketball team.

Despite being a member of the student council,never once she abandoned her important role as the Seirin basketball team's presence is a necessity for the team and every one of the players knows all admire the determination and skills she one of them improved a mile since the time they entered the basketball team thanks to her training and all owe her and of course they are thankful for that.

Even she's strict all the time and sometimes giving off a deadly smile whenever they mess up in practice,or making them run until they vomit,or even though she sucks on cooking,everyone on the team greatly respects the hard work she's offering everyday for 's like an irreplaceable pillar and the one and only coach for the members of Seirin Basketball Club.

"As I thought you're still here." A familiar voice strike Riko's ears,or one can say that that voice belongs to a certain guy she can never mistook as someone course there's no way she will because the person who owned that gentle voice is no other than her lover,Hyuuga Junpei. It's been almost a year since they started going kept the whole thing a secret from the team and even from their classmates just like what Riko told Hyuuga that it is for the best to just keep the matter to themselves to avoid unnecessary issues about the just agreed to it,the most important thing for him anyway is that they are few people who knows about this are Izuki,because he's been Hyuuga's best friend since middle school,Kiyoshi,who are close friends to both of them,and Kuroko,because he just can tell by observing his senpai's everyday.

"Hyuuga kun?I thought you're gone with everyone to the club room." Riko watch him walk towards her direction.

As he reached the spot,the raven haired bespectacled captain of Seirin sat in front of her.

"I knew you'd be here,that's why I are you doing?" Hyuuga took a glance to the papers she's holding.

"Oh,this?I'm thinking of a new training regimen for the like the current one is not enough guys can do a more-" the brunette unconsciously stopped talking as soon as she met the gaze of her her viewpoint,it was not the usual gaze that Hyuuga has always been giving to her.

"Hmm?Why did you suddenly stop?" Hyuuga gave her a confused noticed Riko's face as it gradually turning red.

Riko herself can't explain why but that moment their eyes met,she suddenly felt weird.

"Are you feeling sick?" Hyuuga touched her forehead with his own.

As soon as Riko realizes it,she pull herself away from face's redness doubled,and she started to 's true they are going out for a while now,but their relationship did not change that much at all compared to the time they still seeing each other as thought that it's not weird at 's more like 'what the hell is a couple anyway?' to never complain about it too so she took it as ease.

But suddenly,she noticed a change in Hyuuga's feels like he's directing almost all of his attentions into 's too intense unlike before or 's not like she cared about those sort of things before so she can't actually tell if he really did 'changed' it or not.

"Y-your eyes.." Riko mumbled averting her eyes off his.

"What's the matter about my eyes?" His eyes?.What does she meant by that?

"I-it's just..suddenly I thought you're staring so closely at me more than usual so- B-but never mind that!I think I'm just imagining things,I must be tired already." the brunette forced a fake smile and continued reading the papers she's working on,trying to direct her attention away from those thought.

Hyuuga looked like as calm as his usual self but within he is actually stunned for a moment there by what his girlfriend just said.

Wait..is this for real?!

So it's like that..She finally noticed me huh?He can't help himself from knew that she's still oblivious of his true feelings towards her,of how much he wants her,how much attention he's giving to her,how he watch her without tire every single just love to watch her doing every little thing with her unyielding makes him want to try harder as that trait of her seemed to be not so favorable for him that much since whenever she's too focused,she seemed to be inside her own little world and neglects everything unrelated to the thing she's dedicating herself on,including him,her own even though that's how it is,Hyuuga find it too cute of her when she's on that state,and it's the sole reason why how he can endure it every time.

But today seems to be not a typical day to both of just reacted to fact that this kind of chance is no doubt a one in a million considering how dense she is made him want to take another step closer to her without second thought.

"What are you saying now?I've always looked at you this way.I haven't changed since the beginning,you just simply don't pay attention to these kind of things before but I'm glad that you finally did for the first time" Hyuuga gave her a very kind and warm looked like he's extremely overjoyed about something which made her think 'what the hell is up with him?' or so.

She doesn't quite get what Hyuuga meant by those words but Riko completely forgot to bother him about it because of that stupidly cute smile of her felt her heart skipped a beat for a suddenly got conscious of him for some reason she can't figure out.

"S-stop smiling!Are you making fun of me huh?!You cunning four-eye!" Riko was about to hit the raven's chest to beat her awkwardness but Hyuuga caught her hands instead.

"H-hey!" She tried to pull her hands but he just don't permit her to look straight into her eyes,but she did her best to not meet gazes with him.

Hyuuga can clearly see how nervous she is at the her getting vexed like that because of him just made him really know that he was her first after knew that because of her personality,it will be too much to make a move on her out of 's like a precious yet fragile glass to 's why he decided to wait until Riko was aware of him,of their relationship,of what 'lovers' really now that she's starting to get aware of it,Hyuuga thought that it might be his long awaited chance 'll only take it as slowly as he can,is what he keeps telling to himself 's just so precious to him that he can't afford to scare her or much worse to make her cry.

"J-just why do you keep staring at me like that?" Riko kept on looking elsewhere,still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Aren't you the cunning one here?Just notice me already will 'ya?" Hyuuga loosened his grip to her arms,letting the brunette to pull out her hands.

She felt relieved thinking that he's finished teasing her.

"Huh?What do you mean notice you?Haven't I already-" Riko got startled right after she decided to look on his way only to find the ravens's face with almost an inch distance from her.

"You finally look this way." The raven smirked at her.

Riko got loss of wants to avert her eyes off his again but they just got stocked into 're just staring to each other's eyes for a few seconds now,not even one of them moving.

After a while,Hyuuga finally resolute to break the deafening silence between slowly raise his right arm until his hand reach the brunette's 's like his hand is moving on it's own,craving to touch those soft lips for a long time.

Riko almost got herself goosebumps with what he just wants to knock him out with her usual punches and slaps but for some reason her body won't listen to 's not moving at all,like she's been paralyzed with just one touch from him.

"Nah Riko,can I kiss you..?" the raven uttered with a gentle voice with his eyes still locked into eyes looked too serious and the tone of his voice is manlier than ever which stirred up her feelings completely.

The brunette can't speak and got stiffened even more by what she 's asking for a k-kiss?!

Riko can't think straight,completely unsure of what to do or to say to the serious gaze of her ,they already have kissed before but that was a very long time ago,and as far as she remembered,it only happened reason behind this is not because they never got a chance to do it or they never reach the necessary atmosphere for a would always try to get them in the mood whenever he deemed it's the right time to do so but because Riko have always managed to escape it never happened again. Of course she doesn't hate being intimate with him,she wouldn't have shared a kiss with him before if so. It's just that she's not prepared for those kind of things yet, if only she can, she had done it a long time ago,but that's just what kind of girl she can't help herself from getting embarrassed whenever Hyuuga try to make a move on her,just like what he's doing now.

But what shocked her the most is the fact that that was the first time Hyuuga asked her directly and straight to her never happened before so she have no idea how to handle this kind of situation at all.

Hyuuga could feel through his palm the brunette's temperature rising up,her face getting even more reddish,her heartbeat beating abnormally 's no need for words to know how they feel about one way they both perceive like there's electricity running through their fingertips whenever their hands exchange warmth was already more than enough.

Yes,it's obvious they love each other,Hyuuga knows it as much as she he still can't be contented with just that since the day he confirmed his love for her,he craved to hold her hands,to hug her tightly,and to kiss her soft 's a man after all, of course those kind of thoughts are just he can't simply mention those kind of things to her like it's only right now he can't be like that anymore as he felt a strong urge of wanting to touch want to see the expressions she would make and claim it all as his want to know her everything,especially those things that only he has the privileged to know,he always have wanted to carve it all to both his body and heart.

With that,Hyuuga came up to a 'll do everything to make this girl submit herself to won't let her escape leaned closer and closer until both of them could feel each other's breath.

"Riko-" A loud noise cut off his heard the door creaking and before they know it,it was opened by the whole team.

"There they are!" They heard voices and footsteps coming inside the gym.

"R-right..!it's about time to leave huh?" Riko finally gained her strength immediately stand and approach the members who just entered the was thankful for the interruption though,because if not for them,she might have fainted out of nervousness because of Hyuuga's sudden advances.

"Captain too?Why you're still here?" Kagami innocently asked,without any slightest idea of what they interrupted.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BAKAGAMI" Hyuuga gave the red hair an extremely cold and dark looked like he was ready to beat the crap out of those guys who came right in the most crucial moment if only he can't regain control over still, he just sighed,a very sad,deep, and long sigh and decided to let that slide because he know that it was not their intention at all to 's the timing that is off,that's ,there must be a lot of chances coming for him,given that he made up his mind to make her fall inlove even more to him like he is to her.

"Wha-?Did I say something wrong to him?" Kagami mumbled to himself,confused.

"Sometimes,it's much better if you keep silent Kagami-kun" The once called phantom-sixth man of teikou said with a monotone voice.

"K-kuroko?!Since when are you-?!Ah,forget it,what do you mean by that huh?" Kagami's eyes narrowed with a more confused look.

"Like I said,sometimes it's much better if you keep I can't told you anything,I apologize." Kuroko replied.

"Kagami,since you're an idiot,I'll forgive you,okay?" Hyuuga sarcastically uttered to his red haired kouhai.

"What the hell did I even do?!" Kagami yelled. Izuki can't hide the smile on his face,at least he managed to not burst into Kiyoshi and Kuroko,he is one of the few persons who got the whole picture of what exactly is provoking Hyuuga.

"Sorry Hyuuga,we really didn't meant to interfere" Izuki uttered smirking.

"Izuki's right,it's just a bad luck for you so better luck next time." Kiyoshi jokingly told the Seirin's Captain wearing a usual big smile on his face.

Hyuuga glared at him,but before he could say anything,Riko cut him off to avoid a stupid argument.

"S-so,why are you guys still here?" She asked.

"Coach,it's about the final exams,can we ask you for a favor?" The first years begged.

Even before his kouhai can explain that favor they're desperately asking the coach,Hyuuga can pretty well guess what is it all must be a study session like what they did before for in the team or actually in the whole school knows about the always on the top five Riko Aida so Hyuuga is not surprised at all if she's the first person that comes on his kouhai's minds to ask for help in their study.

"Coach,can you teach us?We're depending our lives on this so please,help us!" Kawahara almost kneel before his coach.

"First, can you tell me what is this favor about?I'll decide if I could help or not after" the brunette replied.

"Please,help us study!You're the only one who can help us,so coach please tutor us!" The first years bowed down their heads in front of her.

"I wondered what this is about but it turned out that you just want me to help you study huh?Fine,I'll help you can't have failing grades anyway if you want to participate in the you Kagami-kun!" the brunette pointed out. Kagami tensed up after he got mentioned by the knows that he's playing a vital role in the team and that's exactly why he decided to join the study session.

"Sorry coach..I'll study hard with everything I have,I promise I will" Riko is a bit shocked by Kagami's 's naturally not fond of studying at all but now he's personally asking for proves how much he cared for the team and that thought made her happy.

"Okay,but I'm telling you beforehand,once we started this,there's no turning that clear?" Riko uttered.

"Yes coach!We'll do our best!" The first years shouted.

"Hyuuga,are you going to join them?" Izuki whispered to his friend.

Hyuuga is not that interested in the study session itself,or more like he don't need it at grades are not that low and he actually studied already.A quick review is the only thing left for him to since Riko got involved with the whole thing,of course he couldn't sit he knew very well that those first years are harmless,he still can't leave her alone with a bunch of grown-up guys,or else he might not be able to sleep the whole night of that study ,Hyuuga just thought of a nice might be the chance he's been waiting forever to happen,and finally it's here in front of him.

"Yeah,I think I need to review pretty hard too.I look forward to this study session." Hyuuga uttered with excitement.

'I absolutely won't let you escape this time'

* * *

A/N:Hi guys!It's my very first fanfic ever so I apologize for my bad grammar and English but still I hope you liked it.I dedicate this for all HyuugaXRiko fans like me and to my friend Stupiak Kitty who inspired me to give it a try..Thank you for reading!


End file.
